The Contradiction of Love
by benny09
Summary: Lucas asks Lindsey to marry him in front of Peyton and all his other friends. Things do not go as planned a lot of people are hurt. Peyton's taken off and no where to be found.
1. Chapter 1

The Contradiction of Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters on One Tree Hill.

Intro: Peyton knew it was over between her and Lucas as he proposed to Lindsey Strauss in front of her and everyone else at Tric that night. If there was one way to hurt Peyton more than he had already had this was it. That night after everyone was gone from Tric Peyton was in her office with a bottle of scotch and a shot glass there she sat drinking shot after shot hoping to numb the pain of the night. There was a knock at her door and by this time Peyton was wasted.

**Author's Note: **Don't worry I am going to keep writing Lost Destiny. I have had this idea for the last two weeks and last night I just sat down and started writing. I also want to thank everyone that has been reading Lost Destiny and all of your reviews.

Chapter 1

That night Peyton does not remember driving home. She throws some close into a suitcase and put it in her Comet and was gone like a Comet. Peyton turned her cell phone off after it kept ringing. She did not feel like talking to anyone at anytime. She pulled into the first motel she saw after driving for several hours. Peyton got a room and crashed onto the bed. She was not sure how long she slept but her head was pounding, she has one hell of a hangover. She got up and took a shower and got dressed. She was going to find somewhere to eat.

Brooke was frantic she could not get an answer by calling her house or her cell. So Brooke went to Peyton's house only to find her not there and her bedroom in a shambles. There were close everywhere. Her car was not there. She knew then that Peyton took off. Brooke called Haley to see if she had heard from Peyton.

"Haley, have you heard or seen Peyton today?" "I am at her house now no sign of her she is not answering her cell either." Brooke told her.

"No sorry Brooke have not seen or heard from her since last night." "Do you think she took off?" asked Haley.

"Yeah I do." "I am really worried about her in the state she is in I am not sure what she is going to do." Brooke told her.

"I know if I hear from her or anything about her I will let you know." Haley said.

Luke and Lindsey walked into Karen's café for breakfast. Mouth and Skills were there they immediately paid their bills and left.

"Well that was rude they did not even have the decency to come over and congratulate us." Lindsey said to Luke.

"Lindsey does that really surprise you?" "You know how they feel about Peyton it is going to take time for them to accept us being together like this." Luke said.

"I do have to say the look on Peyton's face when you got down on one knee and asked me to marry you in front of her was classic." "I loved every second of it." Lindsey said smirking.

Haley was working the morning shift today she knew she had to go over to their table.

"What can I get you this morning?" Haley asked.

"No good morning or a hug for your best friend?" Luke asked.

"Do you need more time to decide?" asked Haley.

"No I think we made up our minds." "Lucas lets go somewhere else for breakfast somewhere we feel welcome." Lindsey stated.

"So that is two orders to go." stated Haley as she walked away.

"Lindsey when you say things like that it just makes it more difficult for them to accept you." Lucas told her.

"Haley was being a bitch." "I don't feel I deserve her attitude." Lindsey said.

"Let's just leave and go somewhere else." Lucas said.

As Lindsey and Lucas were leaving Brooke walked in and right passed them. Lindsey went to say something but Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door.

"Lindsey just stop it believe me they know how you feel you are just making it worse for everyone." Luke told her.

"We are engaged now I thought they would embrace us." "Instead they side with Peyton." "I just do not understand it." Lindsey whined.

"Lindsey, Peyton and all the others have been friends since we were young and that is a bond that won't be broken." "If you are asking if they will accept you to anything close to what they have with Peyton, no you never will have that kind of bond with them." "Maybe some type of civilized relationship." Luke told her.

Peyton found a dinner and went in and sat at the counter. A waitress came over and asked her if she would like some coffee. Peyton told her yes; the waitress handed her a menu. A few minutes later she came back with the coffee.

"Are you ready to order Miss?" the waitress asked.

Peyton looked at the waitress she looked like she had just been through hell and felt like it too.

"You are new around here aren't you?" asked the waitress.

"Yeah just came in last night." "Truth is I am not sure where here is." Peyton said.

"You are about twenty miles west of Atlanta." "Have a rough night last night?" questioned the waitress.

"Something like that." "Hi I am Peyton." she told the waitress.

"I am Mary Kay." she said.

"How about just some toast for now I don't think I could keep anything else down right now." Peyton told her.

"I will be right back with it." she said.

After Luke and Lindsey had breakfast they went for a walk and ran into Dan.

"I hear you took my place as Tree Hill's most hated man, nice work son." Dan said as he smirked and walked away.

Luke and Lindsey went back to Lucas's place.

"Lindsey, I have been thinking even before I asked you to marry me; let's move to New York that is where your office is and it is where the publishing house is." "Truth be known it will just make it a lot simpler that way." Lucas told her.

"Oh Lucas I was going to suggest we move to New York too, it is obvious that we are not wanted here." she told him.

"So it is settled we start to make the arrangements to move." Luke said as he kissed her.

The next few days the word had spread that Lucas and Lindsey were moving to New York. No one came to help with the packing or anything else.

"Well Luke it looks like your so called friends are just busting the door down to say good bye." Lindsey said.

"It does not matter you and I are together and that is all I need." Luke told her.

After staying another night at the motel Peyton got back on the road where she was going to end up she had no idea. All she knew is she wanted to get as far away from Tree Hill as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the day before Lucas and Lindsey were going to move. They had made all the final arrangements. No one had much contact with them since that night a month ago at Tric. It was kind of sad at least for Lucas.

"You ok sweetie?" Lindsey asked as she massaged his shoulders.

He was tense and upset and angry that no one even cared if he was leaving.

"I know one person we should go say good bye to and that is Peyton." Lindsey said.

No one had told them Peyton had taken off that night so they still believe she is still in Tree Hill. They figure she was just avoiding them.

"We can let her know she can come out of hiding now that we will be gone." "Besides it will be fun to see her face when we tell her we are leaving." Lindsey told him.

"No Lindsey she has been hurt enough we do not need to rub it in her face." Lucas said.

"Well if you are not going I still am this is going to be fun." Lindsey said as she smirked.

"I can't stop you but I am not going with you either." Luke told her

Lindsey grabbed the keys kissed Luke and took off. Lucas just sat on the bed looking at a picture of the night the Ravens won the championship. He remembered how happy everyone was and that was the night that he finally got Peyton Sawyer.

**Flash Back **

"_It's you Peyton you're the one I want next to me." He then kissed her like there was no one else there. He knew from then on that he would always love Peyton Sawyer._

**End of Flash Back**

How he wished that he could have back that time how has things gotten so screwed up. It's not that he does not love Lindsey he dose on some level. The thing is, is he in love with Lindsey. She was good to him and she did get his book published. He was working on his next book and she was helping. But of late he has not felt like writing was it because his muse is gone. The ringing of his cell phone brought him back to reality.

"Hello." Lucas said.

"Hey Luke I just wanted to say good luck in New York I know I have not been around but I just did not feel welcome just like the rest of us." Nathan told him.

"Thanks Nathan, it has been hard but this move is the right thing." Luke said.

"You need anything you can call ok." said Nathan.

"Yeah take care little brother." Luke said as he hung up.

Lindsey came home and slammed the door.

"I can't believe it she has been gone for a month and not a one of those bastards said a word." Lindsey screamed.

"Who?" asked Luke.

"Peyton she left that night she has been gone for a month" Lindsey yelled at Lucas.

"Not a thing I can do about that." "I had no idea she was gone." Lucas said.

"No but they did, they knew this whole time." Lindsey said.

"How did you find out?" asked Luke.

"Finally one of her neighbors got sick of my screaming for her through her door and told me she left a month ago." "She has not come back." Lindsey said.

"It is for the best this way Lindsey; I know you want Peyton to hurt she does and that is why she left." "Leave it alone Lindsey she is gone now." "She is no threat to you." Lucas told her.

"I can't wait until I am away from this God forsaken hell of a town and never have to step foot in it again." Lindsey said.

Lucas just shook his head. Lindsey came and sat down next to him on the bed. She started playing with is hair on the back of his neck. Lucas flinched at her touch.

"Lindsey I am not in the mood." "I am going for a walk, do not follow me." Luke told her.

Luke left Lindsey just sitting on the bed wondering what that is all about. She still had a little packing to do to get everything ready to leave in the morning.

Lucas knocked on Brooke's door. She opened it and saw the last person she thought would be knocking on her door.

"Why didn't you tell me about Peyton leaving?" Luke asked Brooke.

"At first I did not know, second it was none of your damn business." Brooke told him.

"Where is Peyton Brooke?" Lucas asked her.

"I truly can say I have not seen or talked to her since that night at Tric." Brooke told him.

"If you did you would not tell me would you?" Lucas stated.

"Brooke I think I made a mistake with Lindsey." Lucas told her.

"Not my problem Luke; but remember this every time you lay next to that mistake in bed just think about how much that mistake has cost you." Brooke said angrily.

"You need to leave now Lucas." Brooke told him as she walked to the door and opened it for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucas looked at Brooke he could not believe she is throwing him out.

"Brooke I don't deserve this." he told her.

"Lucas, there is nothing you could say or do to make up for everything you have done to Peyton." "Peyton is my best friend and there is nothing I would not do to protect her." Brooke told him.

"You are not even giving me a chance here to say a word." "Peyton and I were friends' once." stated Lucas.

"Luke it is time you leave." Brooke said.

Lucas walked by Brooke and walked out the open door. He heard the door shut just like his friendship with Brooke. He kept walking and ended up at Haley's and Nathan's house.

Haley answered the door. There she saw Lucas looking like an eighteen wheeler just hit him. Haley moved aside so he could come in.

"I was hoping I would get to see you before you left." "Luke, what is wrong." Haley asked.

"I made a big mistake asking Lindsey to marry me." "I have hurt so many people that I love especially Peyton." "I went to see Brooke as she told me Peyton had left that night." "Haley if you know where she is please tell me so." Luke said.

Luke knew he had to get going, so he said good byes and left. His heart was breaking because for the first time just how much he had hurt the people he loved. Oh how he wanted Peyton right now just to hold her she always seemed to make things better for him.

Lindsey finished packing and the movers had just arrived. She had labeled everything. She was wondering where Luke was. She knew this was hard for him but this was an answer to her prayers that they were leaving Tree Hill.

Luke had one last stop to make. He went to Keith gravesite and he knelt down.

"I really screwed up this time Keith." "I have made a mistake and I don't know how to get out of it." "I lost the one thing in my life that was truly good to me." "I have hurt her so much I am so lost without her I know that now." "What am I going to do?" Luke stated.

Lucas closed his eyes he could hear Keith's voice in his head.

"Open your eyes Luke." "The answer is right in front of you, you just need to want it bad enough." "You know what you should do but the question is will you do it?" "Or will you stay with the safe way." Keith told Luke.

Luke just sat there for awhile letting everything that he and Peyton had gone through in their lives. Then he thought about how easy it was with Lindsey nothing was complicated with her. She got his first book published and now they are working on his second one. He wanted the accomplishment of being the author he wanted to be; but the cost of this achievement is it too high? How he wished some kind of sign would come too him to let him know what he was doing is right.

As if on cue Whitey came along.

"Hey son." Whitey said.

Luke jumped at the sound of the voice and he turned around and saw Whitey.

"Hey coach, what are you doing here?" asked Luke.

"I come here often to visit with my Camilla." "To tell here my troubles and seek the answers I am looking for." Whitey told him.

"I came to say good bye to Keith." "And to ask him if I was doing the right thing." Luke said.

"Funny thing is that some time the answer you want them to give you is not the one you are looking for often it is not." "Son, you have to really believe if you want it bad enough it will happen." "Sometimes you have to let them go in order for them to come back." "Good luck Luke." Whitey said and gave him a hug.

"Whitey, thank you for all of your wisdom over the years." Luke said to him.

Whitey left Lucas alone to think about what he said. Lucas then went back home to get ready to leave tomorrow. As he was walking home he heard Keith's words in his head. He heard Whitey's words in his head. He truly does not know if what he is doing is the right thing right now but he feels like he has no other choice.

Lucas and Lindsey woke up early as they knew it was time to leave. Lucas was leaving the only home he knew. No one was there to say good bye.

"Come on Luke let's go and start are new lives and leave this God forsaken town forever never to look back." Lindsey said.

Luke got into the car and they drove down the street soon they see a sign that says. "You Are Now Leaving Tree Hill." Lucas looked in the review mirror he could feel his heartbreak.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peyton had ended up in LA. She is hoping to find a job soon she had some interviews but nothing has come of them yet. She really wanted the one with the record company. But no call back. Peyton had not contacted anyone in Tree Hill since she left. Peyton just wanted all the memories bad and good. There was too much history there she could not stay in Tree Hill.

Brooke hired a P. I. to look for Peyton. So far he has not found a clue of where she could be. Brooke was so upset that Peyton of all people has not contacted her by now. She knows how Peyton gets and that is what worries Brooke.

Lindsey and Lucas have settled into a routine and were comfortable were they were.

"Luke we really need to start planning the wedding." Lindsey told him.

Luke did not answer her. His face was glued to his computer screen.

"Lucas did you hear what I said." "We need to start planning our wedding." she said.

"Lindsey not now I am in the middle of this and can't stop right now." he told her.

"Lucas that is great but don't think you can keep putting it off." Lindsey stated.

Luke just rolled his eyes. The last thing on his mind right now was planning his doomsday wedding. And that is what it will be if it happens. He does not understand why he is staying with Lindsey. May it is because she is the safe way the no drama. Whatever the reason is he wants to what is right but he is not sure what right is now.

Peyton cell phone rang.

"Is this Ms. Peyton Sawyer." the voice asked.

"My name is Callie Marrick I work for Style Records you sent a resume in." she stated to Peyton.

"Yes I did Ms. Merrick." Peyton said.

"We are quite impressed with what you have accomplished with your record producing abilities." Callie stated.

"Thank you I love what I do." Peyton said.

"We would like you to come in for an interview tomorrow at 9:00am." "Is that a good time for you?" Callie asked her.

"That is perfect." "So I will see you tomorrow." Peyton said as she hung up.

Peyton is hoping that this will be here big break. God knows she could use some good in her life right now.

"Lucas what do you like better the gold or the sliver for the invitations?" questioned Lindsey.

"Lindsey whatever you what is fine with me." "I have no idea what a wedding invitation should look like." Lucas told her.

Lucas was starting to get fed up with Lindsey nagging. He needed to get out for awhile, he told Lindsey he was going for a walk alone. He grabbed his jacket and left.

Lindsey sat there looking through the books. She could not help but wonder what was Lucas was thinking. He had working long hours and spending the less and less time with her. So she decided that maybe a little romantic getaway would help bring his mood back. She made the arrangements.

Lucas called Haley while he took his walk.

"Hey Hales." Lucas said.

"Lucas." Haley said excitedly.

"Yeah it's me." he said.

"Is everything ok?" questioned Haley.

"Not really, just missing home I guess." Lucas said.

"Or maybe you are missing someone else." stated Haley.

"You know me too well Haley." "Have you or anyone else heard from Peyton?" asked Luke.

"No, not that I have heard no one has seen or heard from her since she left." Haley told him.

"Luke why don't you just break up with Lindsey and comeback home?" Haley asked.

"It's not as easy as that Haley." "I am under contract for the next five years to the publishing house." "I can't break that it will be a disastrous to my career and personally." he told her.

"I don't know what to tell you Luke, you have to make that decision yourself." stated Haley.

Haley and Lucas talked for a little longer and then said their good byes.

The next morning Peyton woke up early so she could be sure she looked perfect for the interview. She was nervous but it was a good kind of nervous. She is hoping this could be the break she has been waiting for. She made some coffee but did not drink much and there was no way she was going to eat. She kept looking at her watch she did not want to be too early and she did not want to be late. She left for the interview.

"Good morning baby." Lindsey said as she kissed Luke awake.

Luke grumbled. "Good morning."

"I have a surprise for you." "I have book us on a cruise for ten days." "We will going to many ports like Hong Kong, China and many more." Lindsey told him.

Lucas now fully awake. "Why in God's name would you do that now?" "You know I have that writer's conference I am speaking at next week in LA. remember?" Lucas questioned her.

"We will get someone else to d the conference." "You are pushing me away Lucas and I want to know why?" Lindsey asked.

"I am just busy you know that." "You are pressuring to get my second book done and now I have this conference I have to do." Lucas told her.

"Lucas I am going to ask you a question and I want you to be completely honest with me." "Do you want to marrying me or not?" Lindsey asked Lucas.

Lucas locked eyes with Lindsey he did not have to say the words she knew his answer by the look in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lindsey turned away knowing that he did not want to marry her anymore.

"Lindsey it is not that simple, I love you, I do but I am not in love with you." Lucas told her.

Lindsey was angry and upset and she was crying now.

"Why did you lead me on Lucas?" "All this time you made me believe in us, that we were the real thing." she stated.

"I am sorry Lindsey I truly am but I can stop my heart wanting to be with Peyton." Lucas said.

"You do know that this is the end of your contract and everything else." Lindsey told him.

"I know but sometimes you have to sacrifice something you really want for something you really need." Lucas told her.

Peyton arrived at Style Records and was amazed at the size of it. The building had three floors it had six recording studios. This would be the perfect place to work. Peyton walked to the information desk and told the woman there she had an appointment with Callie Merrick at 9:00.

"Yes Ms. Sawyer, Ms Merrick is waiting for you." "She is on level two when you get off the elevator make a right down a short hallway her office is the last one on the left." the woman told Peyton.

Peyton is now standing front of Callie Merrick's office her nerves of the chart. She lifts her hand and knocks on the door.

"The door is open come in." the voice said.

Peyton opened the door slowly not knowing what she was going to find. Callie looked up.

"You must be Peyton." she said.

"Yes, I am." Peyton answered.

"Please come and sit down." "Did you have any problems getting here." she asked Peyton.

"No it was pretty easy to find." Peyton said.

"Peyton tell me about you." "What do you expect to get from working here?" Callie questioned her.

"I am hoping to learn how to make music that matters to you." "The kind that touchs your soul and helps you out when you are in a dark place and/or a good place and any other place you may be in your life at that time." Peyton told her.

Callie sat back in her chair looking at Peyton for a few minutes before she said anything. Peyton was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"You got the job." Callie told her.

"I got the job just like that?" she asked confused.

"You said exactly what I wanted to hear." "I want someone who is passionate about their work." "I want someone who is going to put their whole heart and soul into this and make not only a great record but a record that will mean something to everyone who listens to it." "Peyton you are that person." "Welcome aboard to Style Records." Callie said.

Callie took Peyton on a tour of the place and introduced her around. Peyton like what she saw. She would be working directly under Callie Merrick. And she would start as an assistant producer because of her prior experience. Peyton was so excited.

"So Peyton what do you think of the place?" asked Callie.

"Wow, it is very impressive." Peyton told her.

"I hope you know I am not going to be easy on you." I expect 100% from my employees." Callie told her.

"I will give you 110%." Peyton said.

"All that is left is the legal stuff." stated Callie.

"Can you start tomorrow?" Callie asked her.

"I could start today if you wanted me too." Peyton said.

Callie laughed. "No tomorrow is fine."

"What is the dress code her?" asked Peyton.

"Casual dress, you can wear jeans that are neat a casual shirt we are not too big on formal dress here unless it is a big meeting." Callie told her.

Peyton wanted to call Brooke to tell her but she did not want her to know where she was. It was bittersweet. Peyton needed to keep where she is a secret she needed to do this on her own.

Lucas was trying to get Lindsey to understand how he felt. She did not want to hear it.

"Lindsey, ever since you met Peyton you have had the attitude that she was after me." Lucas said.

"It looks like I was right because if you really loved me like you have claimed you would not want to break up with me." Lindsey told Lucas.

Lindsey grabbed her keys and left. Lucas just let her go he needed the alone time too. He hated what he was doing but he knew he truly would never be happy with Lindsey as his wife. There was only one person for that role and it was Peyton.

Peyton took care of all the legal work and left Style Records. Little did she know that she was being watched from a distance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Peyton was so excited she grabbed her phone to call Brooke. But she stopped herself. Maybe things were finally looking up for her. She has a job now and she is starting a new life in a new town. Peyton wanted to tell someone but she knew she could not call home. She still thought of Tree Hill as her home.

Lucas was right about Lindsey and her attitude towards Peyton. Lucas was escorted into the CEO's office of the publishing house who just happens to be Lindsey's father.

"What's this I hear you no longer want to marry Lindsey you want to go back to Peyton?" Mr. Strauss asked Lucas.

"It is more complicated than that sir." Lucas said.

"No it is not you either want to marry Lindsey or you don't." "Do you love Lindsey?" stated Mr. Strauss.

"My love for her has changed over time at one point I thought I was in love with her ; but the love I have for her now is that of friendship." Lucas told him.

"After all Lindsey has done for you and this publishing company this is how you treat her." Mr. Strauss said.

"I appreciate everything Lindsey and you have done for me." "I just can't lie to myself how I truly feel about her any longer." Lucas told him.

"Well Lucas let me tell you what is going to happen here." "You will marry Lindsey and stay with the publishing house." "You will love her and be a husband to her in every since of the word." "You will be a good father to my grandchildren." Mr. Strauss told him.

"I can't be those things to her at one point I thought I could but I can't." said Lucas.

"Lucas you need to know that I know where Peyton Sawyer is and I know where she works." "I am to one who saw she just her job." "She is being watched all I have to do is give the word and Ms. Peyton Sawyer will have an accident." "Do we understand each other now?" stated Mr. Strauss.

"Yes sir I understand." Lucas told him.

"Very good." "You have a lot of making up to do to Lindsey." "You better treat her right son if you know what will happen." "Lindsey is not to know of this conversation." "Is that clear." Mr. Strauss said.

"She will not hear it from me." Lucas said.

"Now leave and go do what you need to do." "Oh and Lucas I will be watching you one wrong step out of line you know the consequences." Mr. Strauss said as he opened the door for Lucas to leave.

Peyton could not sleep she was excited about the new job. She finally got up at 5:00am and took her shower and dressed. The hours that followed seemed like forever. She had to be there at 8:00am. This could be the beginning of a new life for her and she knew it. She arrived at 7:45am she went to the security station and got her ID. badge. The security guard told her to take the elevator to the second floor. Then she was to go to Ms. Merrick's office. Callie showed Peyton the studio she would be working in today. She left Peyton to introduce herself and to start to get to work. Callie went back to her office. She picked up the phone and made a call.

"Things have gone just like we planned she seems excided and eager to do anything I want done." Callie said.

"Very good my end of this is also going well." Mr. Strauss told Callie.

"Callie she must never find out about this." he said.

I understand that sir." Callie told him.


End file.
